A doua şansă
by Helen delia
Summary: Naruto, al 6-lea lord Hokage, l-a iertat pe Obito pentru acţiunile lui trecute şi l-a luat ȋnapoi ȋn Konoha după întemniţarea lui aspră. 16 ani de la al 4-lea Război Ninja, şi Obito e ȋncă discriminat şi continuă să trăiască ȋntr-o lume pe care o vede ca un "Iad'. Naruto care vrea să-i dea un motiv lui Obito să trăiască, ȋl pune să conducă o echipă.


Această poveste nu-mi aparţine. Această poveste ȋi aparţine lui _NisrocChico_ şi se numeşte _**Second Chances**_. Eu doar am permisiunea ei ca să o traduc ȋn română, aşa că vă recomand dacă vreţi să citiţi mai mult din ea (pentru cei ce ȋnţeleg şi ştiu engleză) căutaţi-o pe fanfiction şi citiţi-o. E o poveste superbă ce merită citită. Totodată o să vă las un link pentru cei care vor să o găsească mai uşor ȋn profilul meu. Sper să vă placă traducerea mea ȋn română şi să nu fiţi prea aspri ȋn comentarii. Spor la citit!

**Capitolul 1**

"Ȋncepând de azi, sunt un ninja'', un băiat a zâmbit către propria persoană, după ce şi-a legat bandana ȋn jurul capului. Placa de metal era gravată cu un simbol frunză şi simbolul unui shinobi, unul lângă altul. El stătea ȋn faţa unei oglinzi ȋnalte; ochii lui gri se uitau la reflecţia lui cu mândrie. Părul lui blond era răvăşit. Asta l-a determinat pe băiat să-şi neteazească părul cu degetele. El trebuia să arate presentabil pentru aceea zi. Băiatul purta o ţinută vişinie ce consta ȋntr-un hanorac gros şi pantaloni groşi. Un vârtej roşu era brodat pe spatele hanoracului său şi dungi albe ȋi ȋmpodobeau pantalonii. O pereche de ochelari de protecţie atârnau neglijent ȋn jurul gâtului său. Băiatul era cam scund comparativ cu ceilalţi preadolescenţi.

"Miso!''

O voce blândă strigă. Băiatul blond s-a ȋnvârtit confuz, uitându-se la uşa lui deschisă. Nimeni nu era acolo.

"Da, mamă?'' ,băiatul strigă.

"Vei ȋntârzia!''

Băiatul a clipit şi s-a ȋntors spre ceasul lui deşteptător ce stătea pe un birou lateral chiar lângă patul său dublu. Ochii săi s-au mărit la oră, mama lui avea dreptate, va ȋntârzia.

"O, nu!'', şi-a pus mâinile pe obraji, ȋn timp ce s-a speriat. El şi-a apucat porşeta de şold de pe pat ȋnainte să o ia la fugă din camera sa. El a sărit repede în jos pe scări.

"Nu fugi prin casă''. O femeie a păşit din bucătărie, ştergându-şi mâinile c-un prosop. Ea era o femeie frumoasă şi avea o faţă blândă. Avea aceeaşi ochi ca ai băiatului, dar părul ei era ȋn contrast cu cel al băiatului, fiind un albastru ȋnchis, terminându-se ȋn josul taliei.

"Ȋmi pare rău mamă, dar trebuie să mă duc la Academie acum'', a explicat Miso apologetic şi ȋn cel mai scurt timp a plecat din casă, fugind pe străzile din Konoha.

"N-ai luat micul dejun!'', a strigat mama băiatului din casă, ȋngrijorată pentru sănătatea fiului ei.

Băiatul şi-a auzit mama, dar nu avea timp să mănânce. Trebuia să ajungă la ore.

"Sper că voi fi pus ȋn aceeaşi echipă cu Mitsuki...''. El a roşit la gândul că speranţele lui vor deveni realitate. Ȋn timp ce băiatul fugea prin sat, a trecut pe lângă mulţi oameni treziţi de dimineaţă pentru a-şi face cumpărăturile. Clădirile erau mai ȋnalte decât obişnuiau să fie. Populaţia crescuse peste ani. Băiatul s-a oprit din alergat când a observat priveliştea clară al unui munte ce avea şase feţe gravate.

Miso a zâmbit, şi şi-a ȋndreptat pumnul spre direcţia monumentului lorzilor Hokage.

"Veţi vedea, vă voi ȋntrece pe fiecare dintre voi'', ochii lui concentrându-se pe a patra faţă. Băiatul şi-a coborât braţul. "Priveşte-mă bunicule''a spus zâmbind. Simţea o mare motivaţie vorbind lorzilor Hokage trecuţi. Băiatul era cât pe ce să-şi continue drumul spre destinaţia sa, dar ceva i-a atras atenţia. Cineva stătea pe vârful unui acoperiş, de asemena privind muntele. Miso s-a holbat la persoana respectivă, care avea mâinile ȋncrucişate pe piept, şi un păr lung, ghimpos ce aproape ȋi ajungea la trunchi. Părul său negru avea o nuanţă de albastru. Omul purta uniforma ninja standard din Konoha, cu excepţia faptului că era neagră ȋn loc de albastră. Vesta lui era verde ca şi al celorlalţi.

Băiatul putea să vadă numai spatele bărbatului. Miso era mirat să observe că şi altcineva avea timp ca şi el să acorde respect monumentului. Ei bine, asta era ceea ce presupunea că bărbatul făcea.

"Faţa mea e următoarea ce va fi gravată ȋn munte!'', Miso a ȋndrăznit să ţipe către bărbat, cu mândrie. Jounin-ul a auzit şi şi-a ȋntors capul, uitându-se ȋn jos la băiat. Zâmbetul lui Miso s-a evaporat ȋn timp ce stomacul lui s-a făcut mic. Omul avea o mască, acoperindu-i ȋntreaga faţă. Aceleaşi simboluri pe care Miso le avea pe bandana lui protectoare erau gravate ȋn vârful măştii albe a bărbatului. Două găuri negre l-au cercetat pe băiat, cea dreaptă fiind ȋnconjurată de opt linii negre curbate. Miso şi-a simţit sufletul lovit de frică cauzată de privirea bărbatului. Ştia cine era acest bărbat. El era "_mâna dreaptă_'' a tatălui său. Ei bine asta era ceea ce tatăl lui obişnuia să spună...Erau puţini oameni care l-au observat pe omul mascat şi l-au privit ȋnainte să se ȋntoarcă la vieţile lor.

"Nu trebuia să fii undeva, Miso?'', băiatul a sărit din cauza vocii bruşti. S-a ȋntors să vadă un om cu părul gri, care de asemenea purta uniforma ninja standard din Konoha şi o mască care-i acoperea partea de jos a feţei. Mâinile lui erau ȋn buzunarele pantalonilor, şi o expresie leneşă era prezentă ȋn ochii lui.

"Kakashi sensei...'' Miso a spus ȋncet.

" Nu e azi anunţul pentru...'' Kakashi n-a avut timp să termine deoarece Miso a fugit.

"La naiba!'' a strigat băiatul.

Kakashi s-a uitat la clădirea unde omul mascat a stat. Acesta dispăruse. Kakashi şi-a coborât privirea ȋn pământ, ȋn timp ce mintea sa era preocupată...

"Ai ȋntârziat, Miso'', un om s-a ȋncruntat, coborându-şi plăcuţa de scris după ce blondul a intrat fără să bată la uşă ȋntr-o clasă umplută cu recenţi genin. Mulţi dintre preadoloescenţi s-au ȋntors către el şi au râs. Faţa lui Miso s-a ȋmbujorat dar şi-a ȋnălţat pieptul.

"Ei bine, aşa cum se spune Iruka sensei...eroii vin ȋn ultima secundă'', băiatul s-a apărat cu mândrie.

"Doar stai jos ca să pot anunţa echipele'', Iruka l-a instruit c-un oftat. Miso a zâmbit, şi s-a dus la scaunul său. O fată era ȋn stânga lui, ochii ei negri ȋndreptaţi spre instructorul lor. Părul ei negru era strâns ȋntr-o coadă joasă cu bretonul căzându-i ȋn părţile laterale ale faţei. Purta un tricou albastru ȋnchis fără mâneci, c-un simbol evantai roşu şi alb pe spate, şi pantaloni scurţi albi ce se terminau aproape de genunchi. Partea joasă a genunchilor şi a braţelor erau bandajate.

"Bună dimineaţa, Mitsuki'', Miso a spus voios.

"Shh'', Mitsuki a spus ȋncruntată. Ea voia ca instructorul lor să ȋnceapă cu lista echipelor. Zâmbetul lui Miso s-a evaporat, dar s-a supus tăcând din gură.

"Bine atunci...'' Iruka şi-a mutat foile pe plăcuţa de scris calm. "Vor fi zece echipe, formate din trei persoane. Voi ȋncepe cu prima'', bărbatul a ȋnceput să listeze numele pentru primul grup. Miso era plictisit, nepăsându-i unde ceilalţi studenţi erau plasaţi. Tot ceea ce-i păsa era cu cine va fi la final...şi spera că fata de lângă el va fi ȋn echipa sa.

"Echipa 8'', Iruka era aproape gata cu lista. Lui Miso nu-i plăcea faptul că nu fusese strigat ȋncă.

"Daiki Yamanaka."

Miso s-a uitat la băiatul din faţa lui, care stătea calm. Acesta avea o coadă blondă c-un trandafir legat ȋmprejurul cozii.

"Hiruka Akimichi'', Iruka a continuat. Miso l-a privit pe copilul dolofan, care era agitat. Miso şi-a muşcat buza de jos, sperând că nu va fi plasat cu ei. Era prieteni cu ei, dar...mai degrabă ar fi cu Mitsuki.

"Shizuka Nara'', cineva a strigat ȋn loc de Iruka. Instructorul era confuz şi s-a uitat la fata care stătea lângă copilul dolofan. Fata zâmbea; ea avea un păr castaniu ȋnchis cu şuviţe blonde naturale deschise.

"Am dreptate, sensei?''

"Ştiu că sunt cu Hiruka.''

Iruka a zâmbit şi a ȋncuviinţat cu capul.

"O bună presupunere'', Iruka a complimentat-o pe fată.

"Nu chiar'', Shizuka s-a lăsat pe spătarul scaunului. " Clanurile noastre vor fi mereu unite''.

Iruka a chicotit, şi s-a uitat ȋnapoi pe listă.

" Echipa 9 va fi compusă din Chan Rock.''

Un băiat din primul rând al clasei şi-a ridicat capul de pe bancă fete din spatele lui l-au privit cu ochi dulci pentru a-i vedea faţa lui arătoasă. Părul lui negru se termina la nivelul umerilor. Ȋmbrăcămintea pe care o purta consta ȋntr-un tricou verde strâmt fără mâneci şi pantaloni scurţi de jogging. Braţele şi picioarele lui erau bandajate.

"Miso Uzumaki'', Iruka a strigat. Chan s-a ȋncruntat şi s-a rotit către Miso, acesta ȋmpărtăşindu-i expresia.

"Cred că glumeşti..'', Chan i-a spus lui Iruka.

"Nu pot fi pus cu el.''

"Ar trebui să fi onorat să ai un coechipier care va fi cel mai bun Kage'', a spus Miso cu şicană.

" Un Kage ştie ce e munca grea...spre deosebire de tine'', Chan a replicat.

" Nu eşti singurul care se antrenează din greu'', Miso şi-a scos limba.

" Asta e suficient'', a adăugat Iruka tăios.

" Acum lăsaţi-mă să termin.''

Miso şi-a ȋmpreunat mâinile şi a ȋnceput să se roage. Ȋncă un loc liber era ȋn echipa lui. Era un procent de 25% ca Mitsuki să fie ȋn echipa lui. Băiatul s-a rugat ca visul lui ca Mitsuki să fie ȋn aceeaşi echipă cu el să se ȋndeplinească.

"Mitsuki Uchiha'', Iruka a citit şi a tresărit când Miso a ţipat de bucurie, lovind aerul cu putere. Toată lumea s-a speriat.

"Da!'' Miso era pe bancă, ţipând ca şi cum ar fi câştigat la loterie. Mitsuki şi-a pus faţa ȋn palme, şi şi-a scuturat capul. Chan şi-a lăsat capul să cadă ȋnapoi pe bancă, blestemându-şi viaţa. Ei bine, cel puţin, fata din clanul Uchiha era ȋn echipa lui...

Ţipete puteau fi auzite la etaj ȋn clădirea Academiei, ȋntr-un birou mare unde un bărbat blond, stătea purtând robe albe şi o pălărie ce avea simbolul focului ȋntipărită pe ea. Numai un lord Hokage purta aşa ceva. Pe biroul lui, un glob de cristal a derulat ceea ce se petrecea ȋn sala de clasă al lui Miso.Bărbatul blond a chicotit, amuzat să-l vadă pe băiat comportându-se aşa de entuziasmat.

"Aşa tată, aşa fiu'', cineva a spus amuzat. Ȋn cameră erau şi alţi shinobi; majoritatea purtând uniforma standard din Konoha. Lordul Hokage a zâmbit, mândru să aibă un fiu ca Miso. Ȋn partea dreaptă a lordului Hokage, stătea un om mascat, acelaşi care s-a uitat la monumentul lorzilor Hokage mai devreme. Ochii lui s-au ȋndreptat spre globul de cristal, privindu-l pe Miso ridicându-şi pumni ȋn aer, fiind ȋncă ȋn clasă. El şi-a amintit ce băiatul i-a spus mai devreme...Cum că faţa lui va fi gravată pe monument. Omul mascat a aprobat ceea ce ceilalţi au spus. Băiatul era ca tatăl său:naiv.

"Nervos cu noua ta echipă, Sai?''un shinobi pletos l-a ȋntrebat pe un om , Sai, a zâmbit.

"Doar puţin.''

"Nu te teme, vei ajunge să ţii la ei'', a spus celălalt shinobi.

Sai a dat din cap.

"Deja ȋmi pasă de ei, ei sunt copiii prietenilor mei'', a spus ălalt shinobi a clipit.

"E bine atunci.''

"Mă ȋntreb cine va conduce echipa 9'', o Kunoichi ȋnaltă le-a şoptit prietenilor ei care-i ȋmpărtăşeau curiozitatea.

"Vă voi răspunde'', lordul Hokage a chicotit. Toată lumea vroia să ştie cine va fi ales. Echipa era una promiţătoare pentru că era formată din Miso, fiul lordului Hokage, şi cei mai buni studenţi, Mitsuki Uchiha şi Chan Rock.

"Instructorul echipei 9 va fi...'', lordul Hokage s-a uitat ȋn dreapta sa, unde bărbatul mascat stătea.

"Obito Uchiha.''

Bărbatul mascat s-a ȋncruntat ȋn spatele măştii; mereu a urât felul ȋn care lordul Hokage, ȋl striga cu numele la care el renunţase cu ani ȋn urmă. Apoi a fost şocat ȋn mintea sa când a realizat ce a spus lordul Hokage.

"Cred că glumeşti!''cineva s-a năpustit la şocanta veste. Majoritatea shinobi-lor din cameră erau nemulţumiti cu decizia lordului Hokage. Câţiva i-au aruncat priviri tăioase omului mascat care n-a spus nimic.

Chiar dacă Obito se comporta calm, ȋn mintea lui ȋl ȋnjura pe lordul Hokage. Nu fusese conştient că va trebui să-şi conducă proprii genini. De când plănuia lordul Hokage asta? Avea impulsul să urle la lordul Hokage, să respingă ideea de a deveni un sensei. Trebuia să fie un truc...De ce ar vrea fostul lui inamic să-i dea fiul ca student? Era ilogic. Şi-a ȋncleştat dinţii, va trebui ca mai târziu să aibă o discuţie serioasă cu lordul Hokage...

"Nu glumesc.''

Lordul Hokage era confuz să vadă nişte reacţii atât de negative de la ţoti cei din cameră. Ei bine aproape ţoti. Sai era calm, respectându-i decizia prietenului său.

"Au fost ceilalţi părinţi de acord?'', cineva a ȋntrebat ȋndoindu-se că părinţii lui Chan şi a lui Mitsuki au fost de acord ca Obito să fie un instructor pentru copii lor.

"Da sunt'', lordul Hokage a răspuns calm spre dezamăgirea bărbatului. Obito s-a ȋntors către lord şocat. Părinţii lui Mitsuki şi Chan au fost de acord? Nu a crezut niciodată că părinţii lui Mitsuki o vor face...Care era planul lor? Acum era foarte suspicios ȋn privinţa lor.

"Dar cum?'' altcineva a strigat enervat.

"Acest om e responsabil pentru căderea clanului Uchiha, al Patrulea Război Ninja şi moartea părinţilor tăi!''

Lordul Hokage s-a ȋncruntat, neplăcându-i faptul că ei se gândeau la trecut. Omul mascat nici nu a ȋncercat să se apere. Acuzaţiile lor erau adevărate, şi el nu le regreta.

"Nu mă voi răzgândi'', lordul Hokage era ȋncăpăţânat ca un taur. Nu va da ȋnapoi pentru ei.

"El ȋi va conduce. Am ȋncredere ȋn el.''

Bărbatul mascat s-a ȋncruntat ȋn spatele măştii, incapabil să-l creadă. Toată lumea ştia că lordul Hokage avea ȋncredere deplină ȋn omul mascat. Ceilalţi lorzi Kage au ȋncercat să-l ţină pe omul mascat ȋn ȋnchisoare, dar desigur nimeni nu putea să-i spună nu lordului Hokage...Toată lumea a amuţit când l-au auzit pe Iruka numind ultima echipă.

"Şi acestea sunt toate echipele'', Iruka şi-a pus plăcuţa de scris pe biroul lui.

"Mâine vă veţi ȋntâlni instructorii deasupra acoperişului acestei clădiri.''

I-a luat timp să se uite sus, zâmbind la ţoti foştii lui studenţi.

" Şi...A fost plăcerea mea să vă fiu sensei pe perioada anilor din Academie...''

El şi-a ales cuvintele cu atenţie. Mereu a fost greu să-i lase să-şi trăiască propria viaţă după ce i-a ȋnvăţat.

"Vă doresc ca voi ţoti să vă ȋndepliniţi visele...şi să deveniţi nişte shinobi grozavi...Deoarece cred că...''

" Acum să luăm examenele Chuunin!'' Miso a ţipat de bucurie, acompaniat de alţii care ȋncurajau ideea. Iruka şi-a simţit sprânceana stângă zvâcnind.

"Abia aţi absolvit!'', a ţipat enervat cu marele ego al tuturor.

"Nu ȋi voi conduce.'', omul mascat a afirmat rece, cu vocea sa adâncă, către lordul Hokage. Restul shinobi-lor plecaseră, ȋntorcându-se la ȋndatoririle lor. Blondul a clipit.

"De ce nu?''

"Ce ȋncerci să obţii?'', omul mascat a ȋntrebat cu suspiciune.

"Cred că eşti un shinobi remarcabil ce-l va conduce pe fiul meu şi pe copiii prietenilor mei ȋn a deveni oameni puternici,''lordul Hokage a răspuns cu certitudine.

"Am mari ȋndoieli privind acest lucru'', omul mascat a spus printre dinţi.

"Spun adevărul'', lordul Hokage s-a ridicat de pe scaunul lui şi s-a ȋndreptat spre balcon. S-a uitat afară să-i vadă pe genini ieşind afară din clădire, strângându-se laolaltă cu noi lor coechipieri.

Omul mascat i s-a alăturat, şi şi-a ȋnvârtit ochii la copii. Erau aşa de ignoranţi privind viaţa...Şi din nefericire ȋn curând vor afla cât de patetică viaţa este...

Miso mergea lângă Mitsuki, cu mâinile ȋn spatele capului, chicotind de bucurie.

"Eşti chiar atât de bucuros că suntem ȋn aceeaşi echipă?'', Mitsuki l-a ȋntrebat pe prietenul ei din copilărie.

"Desigur!'' Miso a spus amuzat.

"Ei bine te avertizez...nu mă ȋncetini'', Mitsuki a spus strict, replică la care Miso i-a dat un _thumbs up_. El s-a uitat ȋn partea de sus a clădirii să vadă că tatăl lui ȋi privea.

"E tatăl meu!'' Miso a zâmbit şi i-a fluturat mâna tatălui său care i-a ȋntors gestul. Mitsuki i-a zâmbit lordului Hokage, ȋl respecta foarte mult. Zâmbetul ei s-a evaporat rapid când a observat că omul mascat era lângă lordul Hokage. L-a privit duşmănos pe bărbatul din clanul Uchiha. Tatăl ei suferise teribil şi era doar vina acestui om...

Naruto a rămas şocat când a observat că fata din clanul Uchiha se uita duşmănos ȋn direcţia lor, urmată de Miso care evita contactul vizual. Cei doi au plecat, fără ca măcar să se mai uite la ei. Lordul Hokage a presupus că atitudinile lor negative erau cauzate de faptul că Obito stătea lângă el.

"E evident că mă urăsc'', a spus omul mascat. Nu i-ar ȋnvinovăţi prea tare. Băiatul blond era fiul lordului Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. Chan era fiul lui Rock Lee ȋn timp ce Mitsuki...era fiica Sakurei Haruno şi a lui Sasuke Uchiha...Generaţia care s-a luptat cu el.

"Nu te cunosc bine'', lordul Hokage vroia să-l facă pe omul mascat să se răzgândească, indiferent cum.

"Nu mă poţi forţa să o fac'', Obito a repetat, ȋncăpăţânat.

"Vom vedea.''

"De ce faci asta?''

"Vreau să te trag departe de iad..''a bâiguit lordul Hokage, ca şi cum ar fi vrut ca nimeni ȋnafară de omul mascat să audă.

"Vreau să te readuc la viaţă...''

Obito era şocat ȋn timp ce ochii lui s-au mărit ȋn spatele măş ...viaţa era un iad...şi n-ar fi fost aşa dacă ar fi reuşit cu ani ȋn urmă c-un anumit plan...Braţul drept al lui Obito a tremurat de unul singur. Pieptul omului mascat clocotea de furie, dar n-a spus nimic ȋn timp ce s-a teleportat repede. Lordul Hokage s-a uitat la sat; cetăţenii ȋşi trăiau ȋn linişte vieţile.

_Naruto...Nu-l poţi schimba ȋnapoi_...o voce ȋntunecată a spus ȋn mintea lordului Hokage. El nu a replicat la comentariu. Ştia ce făcea şi spera că totul se va termina cu bine.

Obito mergea pe o rută, incapabil să creadă că va merge la capăt. Ei bine, a fost forţat să ia poziţia. Era ironic cum avea să devină sensei-ul nepotului imstructorului său... Acelaşi instructor pe care el indirect l-a ucis ȋn ziua când Naruto s-a născut...S-a ȋncruntat, scuturându-şi capul ȋn timp ce s-a oprit aproape de o bancă.Nu...el nu putea conduce grupul...Au fost mâinile lui ce au luat multe vieţi ale celor din clanul Uchiha. Chiar şi el credea că era greşit să locuiască ȋn Konoha după tot ce a făcut. Ei bine, el s-a gândit că planul pe care l-a vrut să-l realizeze cu disperare cu ani ȋn urmă era corect. Persoanele pe care le-a ucis trebuiau să revină la viaţă după ce planul ar fi fost ...planul a eşuat...şi toate vieţile pe care le-a luat erau pentru totdeauna pierdute mulţumită lui...Mâinile lui s-au făcut pumni, ȋn timp ce vinovăţia a ȋnceput să se furişeze ȋncet ȋn inima sa.

_Te iert_, vocea lui Naruto i-a spus ȋn mintea sa. El s-a uitat către banca din dreapta sa...aceeaşi bancă pe care...a stat odată ea când el şi-a exprimat mândria pentru că era un Uchiha şi visul lui de a deveni...Hokage...

"Rin...'',omul mascat a spus c-o voce tremurătoare.Şi-a ȋnchis ochii, ȋn timp ce amintirea morţii ei ȋi bântuia mintea Acelaşi moment când a realizat că viaţa e un să o aducă ȋnapoi la viaţă...I-a promis când i-a ţinut cadavrul cu ani ȋn urmă...Cum putea să respire fără ea? Obito s-a ȋntors către monumentul care era departe de locul unde se afla. Ochii lui s-au uitat duşmănos la al şasea faţă, cu ură.

"E doar vina ta...''omul mascat a spus printre dinţi.


End file.
